Hush
|-|Phase 1= |-|Phase 2= Summary Hush is the boss of the Blue Womb in The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Hush Origin: The Binding of Isaac Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Transformation (Can shift to Phase 2), Tear Manipulation (Can shoot tears in Phase 1. Can shoots beams of tears out of his eyes, which always scales to the target's speed (Phase 2)), Blood Manipulation, Can shoot tears that phase through matter, Summoning (Can summon Hush flies, Blue Boils and Blue Gapers), Invulnerability (Can become invulnerable for some seconds), Teleportation (In Phase 1, it can teleport at a distance in front of the target, in the last direction he was moving, or on the target if it didn't move at all) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Able to damage Isaac) Speed: Likely Peak Human (Can keep up with Isaac), Unknown when in phase 2 (Hush rarely moves when at high hp, although when he is at lower hp he starts moving more frequently and faster), Varies with tear beams (The tear beams always scale to the target's moving speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Building level, possibly higher (Can take damage from Isaac. Hush has one of the largest health pools on the game, only beaten by Delirium. Has the highest armor value on the game, which is 160. See Damage scaling) Stamina: Likely very high Range: Likely tens of meters (His Danmaku can fill the entire boss room, which is an XL room. He is also somewhat large) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hush is divided between two phases, one being similar to ??? and his second one being his true one. 'Phase 1' Hush lays on the ground. He will not start attacking until he takes damage. After he takes damage, he will shoot a basic danmaku towards the target. After he takes larger amounts of damage, he will stand up and a fly with invulnerability will begin circling Hush. He will occasionally spawn regular flies or flies that can shoot blood bullets. When he takes more amount of damage, he will start flying and shooting more tears occasionally. Sometimes, he will teleport towards the target. After he takes enough damage to trigger phase 2, he will transfrom and shift to this one. 'Phase 2' Hush will transform into a more large, monstrous appearance. He now has 6666 HP Hush will vary attacks depending on how many HP left he has. Each 20% HP that is taken off Hush, he will sink into the ground for some seconds and become invulnerable to all forms of regular damage. (The following phases are taken from the The Binding of Isaac gamepedia.) 'Phase 1 (100-80% health)' *Hush fires barrages of bullets in certain patterns, combining 1-3 different patterns of shots. The same pattern can be used multiple times in each barrage. 'Phase 2 (80-60% health)' Hush will move to the center of the room before resuming its attacks. It also gains an additional attack: *Hush spawns a cluster of Hush Flies that fly toward Isaac. These flies have invincibility for a short time after being spawned. 'Phase 3 (60-40% health)' Hush keeps its attacks from previous phases, and gains two more attacks: *Hush spawns a horde of Blue Gapers, which have an appearance similar to Hush's first form, before sinking into the ground to relocate. While relocating, Hush summons Blue Boils that fire either single shots or triple salvos at Isaac that can travel across the room. Hush is invulnerable in this state. *Hush fires three rows of wavy Continuum shots in one of the cardinal directions, which warp over to the other side of the screen and increase in speed the longer they travel. Hush will perform this attack 2-5 times before using a different one. These shots move in a set pattern, so standing still in a safe spot will allow the target to avoid an entire barrage. 'Phase 4 (40-20% health)' Hush keeps its attacks from previous phases, gains an extra attack, and modifies its attack where it fires barrages of bullets: *Hush sinks into the ground while firing its barrages patterns, moving in a random direction or chasing Isaac as it fires, and spawning Blue Boils as it moves. Hush is invulnerable in this state. *Hush creates three large red projectiles that move outward and split rapidly into numerous smaller projectiles. Hush can start other attacks before the projectiles from this attack fully dissipate. 'Phase 5 (<20% health)' Hush keeps most of its attacks from previous phases, but loses its ability to spawn Hush Flies. It gains one more attack in this phase, and will have a greatly reduced attack delay when at <1% health: *Hush fires two laser beams upward from its eyes, which will create beams on the ground that move toward the target and leave slippery Blue Creep in their wake. The speed at which the beams move is based on the target's speed stat, and are always possible to outmaneuver. While firing these lasers, Hush will also release wavy, slow-moving lines of tears in five directions. When defeated, Hush will scream and disappear in a flash of light. The ground where it once was will become scorched in a shape resembling a distressed face. hush3.jpg|Hush face on the ground after being defeated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Binding of Isaac Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Water Users Category:Blood Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Monsters Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9